A Princesa
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Mas todo mundo sabe que príncipe encantado não existe.


**A Princesa**

Uma das primeiras coisas que somos ensinados quando crianças é que não se deve falar com estranhos. Claro, isto é algo muito difícil de se fazer. Especialmente quando eles são encantadores e não são realmente _pessoas_.

Tom não era uma pessoa, era meras palavras. Era conforto, era compreensão, era companhia. Tudo que ela nunca tivera no meio de tantos homens, tudo que nunca tivera intimidade para ter com sua mãe. Era uma caligrafia elegante e frases bem escritas, que a faziam rir e respirar fundo, que a ajudavam.

Tom a completava, em todas as instâncias. Ele a entendia completamente, e nada que fosse dito seria desperdiçado com ele. Harry podia ser o dono de seu coração, mas Tom era a própria figura do príncipe encantado.

Mas todo mundo sabe que príncipe encantado não existe. E sorte tem aquela que vê o seu se tornar sapo, pois com Ginny foi muito, muito pior. Antes um sapo, asqueroso e inofensivo do que o tipo de monstro para o qual ela se entregara.

A decepção, a dor, a ilusão. E os olhos verdes de Harry a salvando.

Todo conto de fadas começa com uma grande perda, e Ginny acreditou que Tom fosse a perda que iniciaria o seu. Acreditou nela e em Harry, e mesmo enquanto teve outros namorados, continuou acreditando em seu final feliz. Ele a salvara, mesmo que os pesadelos ainda lhe acompanhassem. Ele a seguraria no final, a teria em seus braços, e apagaria aquelas cicatrizes em sua alma como se jamais tivessem existido.

Ela o esperou, como uma princesa em um castelo abandonado. Presa em si mesma e em seus sonhos, presa pelas mentiras de Tom, incapaz de sair sozinha. Precisava ser resgatada, precisava ser cuidada, precisava de um _igual_.

E quando Harry veio, acreditou que aquele seria o seu "felizes para sempre". Ele deveria entendê-la, afinal, já não tinha lhe lembrado que eram iguais? Tinham passado pelo mesmo. Tinham tido Tom profundamente dentro de si. Ela _sabia_ que aquilo deveria ser o suficiente, que ele deveria lhe fazer carinho e dizer palavras doces, que deveriam trocar confissões no escuro e juras de amor ao nascer do sol.

Harry era um herói, mas nenhum príncipe encantado.

Tom tentara lhe dizer isso diversas vezes, mas ela nunca realmente acreditara. Só estando com Harry pode perceber que estivera sendo tola e idealizando. Que ele não era assim. Ele era silencioso e soturno, pesado e não sabia dividir; não com ela ao menos. Seus medos profundos e segredos escuros eram apenas para Ron e Hermione. Mas ele sabia todos os segredos dela, e a exposição a deixava vulnerável demais.

Não podia suportar tudo aquilo, não fora com o que sempre sonhara, e a sensação de rejeição em cada silêncio fazia com que sentisse-se mais presa do que nunca à ilusão. Tom Riddle sempre lhe dizia que não existiam contos de fadas, mas ela acreditara, até o último minuto. _Aquilo_ talvez fosse a única verdade que ele jamais lhe dissera, e ela duvidara dela junto com o resto. Harry não poderia salvá-la, ninguém poderia curá-la, ela precisava fazer isto sozinha.

Foi embora, deixando todos para trás.

Foi procurar a si mesma, procurar quem a ajudasse a se ver, procurar algo além de seus sonhos fantasiosos partidos. Foi, para vê-los serem substituídos por algo mais palpável, mais real. Foi, pela primeira vez sem sonhar com contos de fada ou príncipes encantados. Foi, aberta a todas as possibilidades, desde que fossem reais.

Talvez por isso ela tenha encontrado o que sempre procurou: porque já não procurava. Já não acreditava em fantasia alguma, ou em qualquer magia que não aquela que podia fazer com a sua varinha. Tinha se transformado em uma mulher cética, amarga, e havia uma lição que precisava reaprender. E apenas uma pessoa que poderia ensiná-la.

Uma princesa vivendo em uma torre torta, feita de sonhos.

Uma princesa, que sempre estivera lá, mas ela custara tanto a ver, tão preocupada em imaginar o "felizes para sempre" ideal, o comercial de margarina, casas de três quartos, dois filhos, um casal, o primeiro e último homem. Ocupada demais para ver o brilho daquela princesa de olhos azuis, e sorriso fácil. Uma compreensão completa, a habilidade de ouvi-la. As verdades difíceis e os sonhos impossíveis. Tudo que Harry fora, tudo que Tom fora, em uma única pessoa, que não lhe pedia absolutamente nada em troca. Só estava ali. Só era quem era. E era tudo que Ginny precisava.

Ela não poderia explicar como nasceu aquele romance, pois como se pode explicar um amor encantado? Eram simplesmente perfeitas uma para outra, amigas, companheiras, amantes. Elas se completavam em todas as partes, e a mágica nos olhares que trocavam poderia ser percebida por qualquer trouxa.

Finalmente ela que passara a vida inteira sendo iludida por falsos príncipes encantados, afinal achara seu final feliz.

Quem precisa de um príncipe herói quando se pode ter uma princesa de sonhos?

Não Ginny Weasley.

Não mais.


End file.
